


Wicked

by gunay38



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Multiple Personalities, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunay38/pseuds/gunay38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys I'm really not sure if I should continue or if I'm doing good can you please comment and let me know? And if you have any requests (scenes,ships etc) you can message me from my Skype which is @Corpse_bride38</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Levi got up in the middle of the night not knowing why he was so tired. He felt like he had just gotten in bed. He opened his eyes to see Kenny standing right next to his bed. He didn't say anything just threw a file at Levi and went out. Levi opened the file to see a picture. A guy from his school. There was a note on the back of the picture. Type 1. That meant that he has to suffocate him. He got up and got dressed. Levi look genuinely scary. And if it were anyone but Kenny that woke him up, they would be dead before they even got a chance to explain themselves. He opened the door, dressed in tight black cloths. 

“when.” Levi asked. Well more like ordered  
“A week ago.”  
“Nice. And I'm guessing I only have a day left?”  
“More like hour and a half.” Kenny got up after saying that. Levi looked both angry and satisfied at the same time. He drank some water, put his gloves and left.

Kenny was the only family Levi had. They were Assassin's Corps. They knew every assassin ever. If you wanted someone dead coming to them was the best option. And they only worked with the best of the best. He didn't take his phone or car with him so levi had to ran to school, hack the sistem and leave no clues. God the things he has to do because of Kenny. If Kenny had told levi that a day before he wouldn't have to get back in school. Levi hated that place. \- \------------------------ Eren was in the school with Armin. Armin wanted to take his books because he thinks there will be a surprise test tomorrow. They were supposed to have a sleepover with Mikasa but Armin had a text saying there was a surprise test tomorrow. They didn't know who it was but the person knew how to get the nerd moving. They walked towards the lockers only to find someone with a hoodie facing them. They didn't know what to do at first but then Eren noticed a rope on the mysterious guys hands and immediately knew who that was. His codename was Lord and he was a assassin since he was 5 years old. And has been through training since he was 3. Or at least that's what the legends says. Eren pulled Armin to his back. The moody teenager was gone. He look completely different now. He looked just as intimidating. He saw a spark in the dark. Lord’s eyes were shining and he shooted a smile. They stared eachother for a while but then the Lord took a step back and threw the rope away. Eren immediately knew he was in trouble. You could see fear in Eren’s eyes as he look into his opponent. Lord sent a blade so fast Eren saw it just as it cut Armin’s hair. That meant Armin was Lord's target and it was also a warning to Eren to stay away. Lord was expecting to see them piss themselves. But the taller guy looked angry and he looked like he was about to jump on The Lord. Just hearing they were his target people would kill themselves so they would go an easy death. Eren took a step forward letting a flickering light from outside hit his face. Suddenly the atmosphere changed. Lord took a step back. Then another. And another until he disappeared. Eren was shocked as the Lord just left after seeing his face. That was not his thing. He turned around to see Armin on the ground, bleeding. Eren froze as he reached out Armin. Was he dead? Why wasn't he answering? 


	2. Chapter 2

Eren had taken Armin in his arms and started to shake the smaller body on his arms when Armin opened one eye and asked  
‘is he gone?’ in a soft voice. Eren took a deep breath and shook his head yes. They started laughing thinking that they had tricked The Lord. Suddenly Eren stopped mid laughing like something came to his mind.

“But the blood?” he asked Armin.  
“Oh yeah the knife scratched my skin and it started to bleed it's nothing.”  
“Okay let's go home and patch you up bud.”

And so Eren and Armin got on the road. After a while Armin tried to turn around but Eren took his arm firmly and whispered ‘don't look back he's been following us since school’. Armin was confused so he stopped and turned to Eren. 

“But it's not him.” he blurted out what Eren was already suspecting. Eren wasn't so convinced. That's what he's been trained to his whole life. Suspect and never trust. So, naturally, he opened his mouth to ask Armin what made him so convinced but before he could start Armin started to explain.

“he has a different aura. The lord has a scary aura but this one has more of a protective aura. Almost like he wants to make sure we aren't harmed. I would say it could be your father but his aura isn't as strong.”

Eren still couldn't find it in himself to believe in all this aura thing but he knew Armin was never wrong about it. But then again Armin also said in the past that his father had the scariest and strongest aura possible. 

“I know it's hard to believe I can't believe it myself too. But there is apparently someone stronger than your father. Better not mess with him. He won't hurt you doesn't mean I'm safe. Specially after what happened in school.”

“Wait you said ‘He’ was protective about us why would he harm us?” 

“not us. He would protect you but I might look like a threat to him. Let's go.”

Eren opened his mouth but before he could say anything Armin pulled his arm and started to walk. Armin didn't want to say it but this aura was far too familiar. Not as familiar as his friends but he was sure he felt this aura focused on Eren before. He just couldn't put a finger on it. It was as strong as the Lord and twice as scary but also very protective. Armin shook his head and let Eren’s arm go.

\----------------------------------------------------------

HOW DARE HIM. HOW DARE THAT LITTLE BLOND TOUCHES MY EREN.  
Their follower was quite filled with rage but before he could let the rage take over and rip the little Blond's throat they arrived home. He stood there and watch them get inside and then slowly left.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Levi got back inside the school and went straight for the computer. He made a small research and found where his target was living. His name was Kite. He had long white hair and lived in a some kind of deserted area. It was easy even though he had graduated 3 years ago. Levi went out and saw a car. He checked his watch to see how much time he had and was shocked when he saw 45 minutes was left. He knew he had to do something to get there as fast as possible so he went straight for the car. Just when he was about to brake the window he saw a motorcycle and laughed.  
“Oh babygirl that's what I like to see!”

He laughed and got on the motorcycle. He did the typical routine and started. The familiar voice of the motorcycle. He got on the road. The wind going through his hair felt great. He started laughing out loud before he realized he shouldn't get attention so he slowed down and became quite for the rest of the journey.

It took him 37 minutes to get there and when he did, he saw a tent. He walked around it and saw that there wasn't anyone. He smiled and jumped. Even tho he was quite short he managed to grab on a branch of the tree. He climbed to the top quickly and searched for ‘Kite’. He looked around to see the white haired guy run away. Levi jumped from one branch to other until he caugth up with him. He dropped the rope and before the other guy can see what's happening. The rope tangled around his neck. It took Kite a couple of seconds to realize that there were weight tied up in the end of the rope. Levi jumped down. It was high but not high enough to break a bone. Levi grabbed the rope and pulled it to himself. The guy was almost triple his height and his hair was annoying. That made Levi angry and started to pull harder. Kite was fighting back but it didn't really mattered since Levi was really strong. Kite accidentally elbowed Levi in the face really hard which only led to Levi getting mad. He wanted to tear this fuckers face off but of course he was a professional assassin so he didn't do that. After what felt like an endless fight Levi felt Kite’s soul leaving his body. His eyes and skin slowly went white as Levi carried him to his tent. After putting Kite in the tent and closing it Levi went back on the motorcycle. That felt great. What is better than riding a motorcycle after a murder? Nothing. At least not to Levi. After getting to school he left the motorcycle where he found it and ran back home. Kenny was waiting for him when he got back.

“Not exactly number 1 but will do.” Levi explained. “But then again if you wanted so, you wouldn't have asked me to do it.”

Levi went straight to bed without waiting for Kenny to reply. He felt too tired to stay awake so the moment he put his head to the pillow he fell asleep


	3. Chapter 3

Levi woke up to a new day. He didn't need an alarm whatsoever since he wasn't really sleeping. His eyes were shut but his senses weren't. He could feel every bit of light and movement as he was sleeping. So it was only natural that he was able to tell what time it was. He got up half asleep and dressed for school. Instead of school uniform -which was a white button up with blue jacket and a black tie- It wasn't necessarily bad it just wasn't Levi’s style. He wore tight black jeans and and a black sweatshirt; only to be able to hide his weapons easily He went downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed the cereal. He poured some of it to the bowl and then added milk.

On the other hand Eren, Mikasa and Armin were rushing because they were about to be late. Mikasa left the house running and so did Armin. Eren realized that he forgot his money and rushed back inside to grab his wallet. By the time he left Mikasa and Armin were getting on the bus and begging the driver to wait. Eren started to run to the bus but before he could catch up the bus closed it's door and moved away. Eren looked defeated and cursed his father for “making him learn the struggles of life and the importance of being punctual.” He started to walk towards the school.

Levi was driving his motorcycle and he was taking the long way since he didn't want this feeling to go away. He saw someone with blue jacket as he slowed down. He realized he saw the boy before. He stopped next to him to mess with him but he realized how bad the other guys mode was. He decided it was best if he just kept going.

Eren was about to have a breakdown. He already didn't get along well with the principal but being late again he was totally going to get detention. Wearing hot pink suit and cleaning the school all week. And when he thought about the things that happened last night he got the chills. They were marked in his eyes. The Lord would come after them. Eren just knew it. He got even more scared as a motorcycle stopped next to him. He was ready to try to fight someone off. He looked to the guy next to him with the corner of his eyes and realized it was Levi. He was gonna mock him wasn't he? He was mean and scary. Some people say he was trained to be an assassin since he was so little by the time Eren was still in his diaper Levi had multiple corpses. Eren prepared himself for a mean comment-

“are you okay?” a soft voice asked. They were both surprised. Levi cleaned his throat and continued “ a loser like you not being okay is normal. I can see how miserable you are by looking at you.”

Here he goes Eren thought. THAT was Levi he knew. Eren ignored the rude part and answered to the soft part.

“I'm fine as long as I can get to the school in 9 minutes.”

“Who cares if you're a little late I'm never on time and look at that I'm still alive.” Levi mocked.

“Well not everyone is a scary assassin you know. We get punished when we do something wrong.”

Levi suddenly got serious. Is that really what people think about him? That he gets everything he wants because he knows how to use a gun? He asked with a deep husky voice he asked “What's your name,boy?”

Eren got scared and whimpered a small ‘Eren’. Although he wasn't week at all and almost as scary, Eren had never killed a guy. He tried to avoid hurting people as much as possible. That was their difference. The power to kill a man.

“Jump in loser I'll get you there in time.” Eren was shocked and so was Levi. He wasn't nice and he didn't have to. He didn't even knew this guy so why was he acting nice all of a sudden. Eren got in back of Levi hugging him tightly. Eren closed his eyes as he felt Levi’s aura changing. He started the engine and started to race to the school as fast as he could. There was no way he could bring them in time. There were 8 minutes and 20 minutes long road.Eren was afraid because the guy in front of him could do anything. He could kidnap him. He could rape him. Eren's father was quite important as well. He owned one of the biggest Special Security business of The underground. There were a lot of bad guys trying to get to his father by him.

While Eren was lost in those thoughts he realized that they weren't moving anymore. He opened one eye first and then another. He realized that they were in the school garden.

“Were you that scared? We've been here for almost ten minutes and I can barely breath.” said Levi smirking. Eren realized how tight he was hugging Levi and let go immediately. He got off the motorcycle, well fell on the ground to be correctly. And started to panic.

“How long have we've been here oh my we're so late Mr. Smith will kill us oh my god what shall I do?” he looked at Levi who was a lot shorter than what he imagined. Levi smirked again. That was the second time today so clearly the world was coming to an end. Levi pulled Eren by the arm and pulled him to his face. -Every girl in the school that was looking out of the window internally screaming at the two hottest guys of the school. 

“Start with calming down. You're with me right now so I doubt you'll get in trouble. After all I'm a scary Assassin right, brat?”

Eren was both sorry for offending Levi and angry for being called a brat. Not that he could have a say in the matter but he did roll his eyes. Levi pulled him by the arm and pulled him towards the principals office.  
“You get in, brat” he ordered. Eren squinted at Levi and then knocked on the principals door. He entered after he heard a ‘come in’. When The principal, Mr. Smith, saw Eren he immediately started to frown.

“Mr. Jeager how many times have you been late this month? 15? 20? I lost count of it! That's it you're grounded! You will wear the Uniform Of Shame and clean the floors for a month from now on!”

A MONTH??? That was way too much. How could a men that young could be that angry?

“But si-”  
“ARE YOU DISRESPECTING MY ORDER, BOY?”  
“Chill out Erwin. The boy was with me. And no he's not grounded. He was never late this month either. You must have confused him with someone else, right?” Levi looked and sounded scary. Even more then usual. He looked like he was ready to kill. He looked like he could break your arm with just a look.  
“Yeah I must have been, Levi. So, Jeager, need any creams to help the sourness?”  
“Erwin. Shut the fuck up. It's none of your business.”

Levi pulled me by my arm, again. As we got out I turned and faced him.  
“WHAT WAS THAT?! Since when can you call him by his first name? Also are you CRAZY? You just called the principal to ‘Shut the fuck up’? How can you be so re-”  
“ I'm a scary monster, remember.” Levi intrupted Eren with a cold voice. Eren felt something in his heart brake. He offended a guy this tough.  
“I didn't say a monster..” Eren said while looking at the marble floor.  
“Also what did he meant by asking me if I needed any creams?”Eren asked.  
“You really didn't get it?” Levi asked looking surprised.  
“No. Why? Was I supposed to?”  
Levi took a step towards Eren so Eren took a step back. They continued moving closer to the wall untill Eren's back hit to the wall behind them. Levi moved his face so close their noses were touching. Levi asked “Do you want to learn?” Levi asked with a deep voice and he moved closer to Eren and whispered with an orgasmic voice “Brat?”  
Eren couldn't speak so he just shook his head yes. He was almost under a magic. He wanted to kiss those lips so badly he didn't even knew why. He got mad at himself for that but he still wanted to kiss Levi Ackerman. The boy with many dangerous sides. Levi smirked and squinted his eyes. He took a step back and said  
“Then find my address. You have 3 days. Find it and I'll teach you what it means.”  
He winked and then walked away. Eren slide down to the ground and sat there thinking about what just happened until the bell ringed.


	4. Filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm really not sure if I should continue or if I'm doing good can you please comment and let me know? And if you have any requests (scenes,ships etc) you can message me from my Skype which is @Corpse_bride38

Eren sat there confused. He heard Mikasa calling his name. He shook up the feeling as he wispered ‘must find it’ Mikasa immediately looked at his neck checking to see a rope. And when she couldn't she just looked horrified and and yelled.  
“YES YOU DO HOW DID YOU LOSE IT YOU IDIOT!”  
Eren looked scared and confused and as an instinct he put his hand on his neck but he couldn't find the rope as he should have. He touched all over his neck looking around him as he searched the floor. He yelled some swear words as he looked around. He tried to think of where he might of dropped it but unless he dropped it while he was on the motorcycle he would have realized it. He got up looking around. He didn't hear his friends calling his name if he was okay or saw them searching for the necklace.

He sat on the ground and started to cry. That necklace. It was the most important thing to him. He didn't realize a phantom coming near him. Mikasa got in a protective stand in front of Eren and Armin took a step back towards Eren to get him back to himself. They were both thinking that Levi got annoyed of Eren crying and was about to do something bad. Mikasa saw a familiar rope around Levi's neck and as she was about to slap Levi, Armin help her arm and pulled Mikasa by his side. Levi looked at Armin and gave a small nod that was almost invisible. 

Levi lowered himself to Eren’s eye level Eren stopped screaming as he saw at Levi. His eyes went straight to his lips not noticing the rope that was on his own neck when he left in the morning. Levi came even closer to Eren, causing their noses to touch. Eren felt his heart beating so fast that he was sure that Levi could hear it. The only thing straight was Levi looking Eren straight on the eye waiting for him to look at his eyes. When Eren looked at his eyes Levi grinned.

“I'd love to see you cry like this under me. I will not be gentle but you'll like it.” Levi said with a loud voice. He just wanted to ask if he was okay but when people got around them he had to protect his name. In reality he wasn't a man like this. He then whispered to Eren's ears something that no one could hear. After he said what he was going to say he left. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

“I never thought that he would be gay. I mean I never saw him showing any sorts of affection to any girl but that goes for boys too. I-I mean it's not like I've been watching him or anything “ Eren said while blushing.

“Yeah right it's not like you sit in front of him every time we get to cafeteria.” Jean said while rolling his eyes. Eren looked down and mumbled a small “It's not my fault he sits in front of me.”

He looked up to see Levi looking at him with killer eyes. He looked like he was ready to kill Eren. Armin shivered and realized what this aura reminded of him. He got terrified as Levi looked at him. Levi winked at Armin and started talking to his friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Eren and rest of the guys were confused as they saw the principle coming to the cafeteria. And shocked as they saw him sit with The Levi Squad. That was the nickname Jean gave to them a while ago and soon after everyone started to use it.  
“What’s going on?? Aren’t those supposed to be archenemies? Like they are the most troubled teens anyone can see and they turn this place to hell every once in a while and he is the principle discipline” blurted Sasha as she sat down in between Jean and Mikasa.  
“For the first time I agree with her.” Mikasa said. Everyone looked at Armin who was still scared from Levi’s aura.  
Armin was quick to realize the eyes on him and shake his feelings off. He just shrugged and mumbled something about not having an idea.  
Eren started to chuckle like a little girl and said “I don’t know neither but Levi told Mr. Smith to ‘shut the fuck up’ this morning. He’s probably there to talk to him about what kind of detention he wants” and took a huge bite out of his sandwich.  
“Those rules only work for us losers. By the way I don’t understand why we are. I mean your father is one of the strongest and richest people of the city why do you act like such a weakling” Jean looked around the table to see Mikasa giving him a death glare. He took a sip from his water and continued “ Also since when are you so close to them that you know everything they said” with a raised eyebrow.  
Eren didn’t want to tell the truth because who would believe that the meanest guy in the school to give him a ride to school, waiting until he’s ready to leave and protect him from the principle. Not even Eren believed this let alone proving it to Jean, that was impossible. He looked down and said “I just heard them talk.”  
A chair slid in between Eren and Mikasa. Eren assumed it was Connie so he didn’t bother looking. A female voice said “A-ha so you were ears dropping on Erwin and Levi huh? A bit noisy aren’t we” Eren looked at the weird girl sitting next to him with horror.  
“Or is there something else? Levi has been acting a little odd and tired. Also I heard from Erwin that you guys came together. I wonder where you were last night. Ooh you have a cute face no wonder Levi is kind to you. SO should I make the ‘if you hurt my friend’ talk or shoul-LEVİ” Eren –and everyone else in the table were too shocked at the girls behavior that they couldn’t even see Levi coming towards their table. Levi pulled the girl’s hair and said “that’s enough of that Hange. Stop harassing the poor guy.”  
“Do I smell love in the air? Mr. stuck-up-and-mean sticks out for his loveeeer” said Hange jokingly. Jean couldn’t resist making a joke and went “The Monster Who-knows-his-last-name and The Jaeger Freak! Just the dream couple!” Hange started laughing then pulled a serious face and said “run.”  
Before anyone could understand anything Levi has grabbed Jean’s throat and smashed his head to the pillar behind him. He yelled “SAY THAT AGAIN I DARE YOU” before Eren held his arm. His grip was weak and trembling with fear. Levi didn’t even look at him just kept tightening his hold on the other boy neck.   
“He’s always like that. That’s just his personality c’mon let him go” everyone was so sure that this was going to work but it was like those words just made him angrier. Everyone was begging him to stop but he didn’t seem to care. Eren knew he had to do something or his friend was going to die. He just pulled Levi by the arm and then hugged him. He wanted to kiss him but that would’ve been to cliché and also hugging him would be more of a surprise to him. Levi calmed down immediately but instead of hugging back he just pushed him to the table and sent him a look with emotions that was too hard to read. What the hell was that? Who would hug someone they think is a monster? Was this douche that important to him? Levi was confused as fuck. Hange held his arm and pulled him as everyone was looking at him.  
Erwin was watching them from far away with the rest of the gang. Everyone was wearing their wtf looks on their faces as Eren stood up and hugged Levi again. Levi was so confused to do anything. The biggest question that was bugging his head was ‘why’. Levi didn’t do anything until Eren pulled back. Levi just grabbed Eren by the arm and pulled him outside the cafeteria. He was going to stop and talk but he realized that a blond guy and a girl who looks like she’s from a nightmare and a bunch of others following them.  
Levi turned around to face Eren and said “Get ready for another ride on my baby.” He then pulled Eren who wasn’t resisting until he learned that they were going to leave the school while riding a motorcycle. Eren wanted to say no but he didn’t want to explain why he couldn’t ride ‘the baby’ with Levi. So he kept quiet as they finally get to the garden. Neither of them could tell how fast they were going but they were running together. When they got near the motorcycle Levi let go of Eren and gave him a helmet. Eren was feeling dizzy and didn’t even see where that helmet came from. Levi got on the Baby and looked at Eren who looked scared. Eren saw something in Levi’s eyes that made his fear go away and he jumped on behind Levi. Neither of them knew where they were going…  
After riding for forever they winded up on top of a hill. There was an old car with weed growing all over it. It must’ve been there for ages. Levi’s intention was not coming here but just as before, and by before I mean whenever he was feeling down or angry. This was a new emotion for him this time. He slowly got off and moved towards the car as Eren started to follow Levi without a question or a hesitation.   
Levi leaned on the car and looked below at the city. Eren thought of letting him have his moment but his body didn’t obey him. Eren moved next to Levi. They both leaned on the car and watched the city.   
“Why?” muttered Levi. Almost not wanting Eren to hear. But for his luck Eren did hear it.  
“Want to explain that a bit?” Eren said sarcastically   
“Why did you defend him? He called you a freak so casually I doubt that it was the first time he did it”  
“He’s always like that. But with the good sides and bad sides he’s my friend… also I know this is stupid but…” Eren couldn’t finish what he was saying but Levi didn’t ask because Eren might of say that he has a crush on that asshole and he didn’t know what his reaction might have been.  
“Why did you hug me back there?”  
“What?” Eren wasn’t expecting that to be a problem. Well he was but not like that. He was expecting a fuss over it, maybe a couple punches but not this.

“Why did you hugged me even though you're scared of me?”  
“I'm not scared of you.”  
“Lie. I can tell when someone is lying. It is part of my job you know. The one that includes inflicting pain to others.”  
“I’m not afraid of you harming me. I'm afraid that you might not want me around. Silly I know… but somehow I feel like we’ve met before.”  
“It’s not silly, It’s stupid that you think you met me and you weren’t harmed.. by me.” His voice getting so quiet towards the end it was almost like he didn’t speak.  
“I know.” Eren looked down. He didn’t knew why but he felt blue all of a sudden. “Where are we?” he asked.  
“That’s enough, let’s go.” Levi got up and walked towards his Baby. “If you don’t want to walk home you better be quick.”  
And so they rode back to city while Eren was hugging Levi so hard¬ that Levi almost couldn’t breathe. After a couple miles into the city Levi’s phone started ringing. Without slowing down Levi gave his phone to Eren for him to answer. Obviously Eren couldn’t stop holding Levi, so Levi did have to stop. After stopping Levi gave his phone to Eren and got off the Baby to smoke. Eren was surprised at first but he answered the phone anyway. He opened the speaker so Levi could hear as well. He heard a bunch of questions, all so fast that he couldn’t even understand most of it. He looked at Levi and he mouthed something like “shut up” so that’s what Eren said. Levi looked at him like a proud father which was new to Eren.  
“Who the hell are you and why did you answer Levi’s phone?” the female on the other side.   
“I-I'm Eren. Eren J-“   
Levi took the phone from him and said “Today is my day off so why don’t you fuck off.” And closed the phone. “Someone from the work was probably about to ask about the thing that happened at the school. So let’s go then, this is my place. At the end you didn’t have to work so hard to find it.”  
Levi smirked and Eren laughed. He then remembered and asked “So what did the Principle Smith meant?”  
Levi couldn’t believe that Eren was that innocent but went along with it anyway “He asked if I fucked you.”  
Eren’s eyes widened and went “So you said you wanted to fuck me back when you said you’d show me!” which only made Levi laugh.  
“Chill. I said it for the fun of it. C’mon I'm not going to do anything. You can come in."


End file.
